


A Brilliant Idea

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoo, adoption!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Gold decides to get a coverup tattoo for his scar. Belle is less than pleased with his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.

“You can’t be serious!” Belle exclaimed, her eyes darting to the bandage covering her husband’s chest. “We talked about a cover-up for your scar, but I thought you meant a flower or something.”

“There’s a flower, too,” Arthur said, sounding almost wounded. “But I thought this was better.”

She sighed in exasperation and turned away to gather her thoughts. Ever since he’d had the mastectomy surgery, her husband had been extremely self conscious about the scar marring his chest. It had been thirteen-year-old Bae’s idea for his father to get a tattoo over the scar to commemorate two years of being cancer-free and had even gone with him to pick out the design.

“How did you let him do this?” she said, turning toward her son.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Bae replied with a grin as he dangled a toy over his sister’s head. “He’s not my responsibility.”

“Neither of you could think of anything better than my name for a tattoo?” she said, trying really hard to continue being angry but finding it harder than it should be. “What about the kids’ names?”

“Bae nixed that idea,” Arthur replied, already seeming to sense that he wasn’t in as much trouble as he thought. “He didn’t think it was cool to have his name on his dad’s chest and putting Katie there by herself seemed strange.”

Bae was rolling his eyes quietly, but he seemed far more interested in disengaging Katie’s chubby little fingers from his hair to get involved in his parents’ half-hearted argument.

“Bae, can you take your sister upstairs?” Belle finally said, waiting until her son had scooped up his sister and exited the kitchen before turning back towards her husband.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Arthur said, moving forward towards her. “But if it really bothers you I can get something else put over it. I just…”

She interrupted him with a kiss.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she muttered. “How long have you been planning that without telling me?”

“I didn’t decide for sure until I saw the design,” he explained. “It was just such a perfect design and honestly…I wanted to have you there.”

As he said the last, he kissed her knuckles and placed her hand over his heart so she could feel the gauze protecting the skin. How the hell had she planned on staying angry at him?

“How long do you have to leave that gauze on?” she asked, biting her lip. “Or…can I see it?”

She watched as her meaning slowly dawned on him, and kissed the smile off his face as  he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. By her count, they had at least a few minutes before her kids would interrupt. That was plenty of time to remember all the many, many reasons she loved her husband.


End file.
